1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to signaling devices designed to provide a visual indicator that mail has been delivered to a mailbox and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a kit for a mail delivery signaling device.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Since many mailboxes stand next to a street, highway, or road and are some distance from the residence or business, the owners of such mailboxes would greatly benefit from a visual signal which would confirm that mail has been delivered. The timing of mail delivery can be inconsistent, with delivery times varying from day to day for various reasons, including weather conditions. Such a signal would prevent unnecessary trips to the mailbox.
A number of such devices which display a visible component when the mailbox door is opened for mail delivery are known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,327 issued to Brinkley for a mailbox delivered mail signal involves a receptacle, fixed to the side of the mailbox, which holds a delivery indicator which is connected to the mailbox door by a filament or similar line; when the door is opened the delivery indicator is pulled free of the receptacle and the delivery indicator hangs in a visible position below the mailbox.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,064 issued to Shively for a mail box delivery indicator flag includes a flag pivotally mountable to a mailbox by a spring loading assembly and a retaining assembly for securing the flag into a flat position relative to the mailbox; the retaining assembly is released by mail delivery personnel to permit the spring loaded hinge to bias the flag into an upright position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,148 issued to Schreckengost for a mailbox and signal includes a spring loaded signal rod attached to the mailbox by properly aligned cotter pins, one of which is located on the door of the mailbox; opening of the door releases the rod from the cotter pin, and the spring causes the rod to swing into an erect position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,295 issued to Steinfeldt for a mailbox delivery signal device comprises a signal ball tethered to a planar support bracket mounted to the door of the mailbox; the ball rests upon the support bracket until the door is opened, causing the ball to fall and be suspended below the mailbox.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,299 issued to Okunami for a mail box with signaling device includes a signaling means comprising an indicia bearing portion, a metal portion, and a generally L-shaped member, one leg of which overlies at least a portion of the closed mailbox door, and a retention means comprising a magnet for attracting the metal portion of the signaling means which is mounted on the mailbox remote from the closure; when the door of the mailbox is opened, the retention means release the indicia bearing portion of the signaling means, which pivots away from the open mailbox door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,953 issued to Poloha for a mailbox gravity signaling apparatus includes a suspension unit, comprising a mounting plate attached to the mailbox and a support arm to which a signal unit can be releasably secured, and a signal unit comprising a signal member suspended from a flexible chain connected to the suspension unit by one end, the signal member provided with a ring member that can be received by the support arm; when the mailbox door is opened, the signal member becomes disengaged from the suspension unit and falls into an activated position.
All of the previous devices have, in some manner, fulfilled the notification goal, but have generally accomplished it with expensive electronic or overly complex mechanisms, which include such things as springs, pivot arms, or electronic transmitters. Additionally, most of the previous devices are either difficult to install on an existing mailbox or must be manufactured as a part of a new mailbox. If these devices are built in to the mailbox during the original manufacturing stage, it is certain that the retail price of the mailbox would escalate.
While the prior art signaling devices fulfill their respective particular objectives and requirements, a new and improved signaling device composed of only a few, inexpensive, and easy to install parts would be desirable. In addition, it would be desirable to have a signaling device which can be easily removed when the mailbox owner chooses to have no visible signal on the mailbox indicating that mail has been delivered, such as when the owner is away from home or when a business is closed for an extended period of time. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a signaling device.